


Morning Bliss

by alterelu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterelu/pseuds/alterelu
Summary: A little one-shot of Lucas and Eliott before the Lundi 06:15 clip.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Morning Bliss

Lucas was hoping it was just a bad dream when Basile ran into his and Elliot's room at 5am in the morning, babbling on about how they are running late and the chickens need feeding at “6am sharp” he yelled, trying to imitate his grandpa. Lucas sighed sleepily. It’s never just a bad dream. 

“Okay Basile, we get it! You can leave now” Lucas grumbled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he had his face sunk into, refusing to turn properly yet to face his friend. He could feel the cool breeze from the fresh Winter morning drifting through the bedroom as Basile had left the door open in his frenzy to wake the two up. The coldness was welcomed though, as Eliott’s arm was wrapped tightly around Lucas’ waist, and their legs tangled under the sheets. Eliott… his own personal radiator. The thought made him smile. 

“If you got it then you would be out of bed by now! Come on, Lucas. I know I didn’t tell you all about this… this minor detail about helping out on the farm while on vacation but…” he paused suddenly before letting out a sigh, a sigh that sounded far too sad for this early in the morning. “My grandpa isn’t as young as he once was and he’s far too independent for his own good and I just thought it would be nice if we could help him out while we were here, staying in his house” 

Lucas turned his face slowly, looking at Basile straight in the eyes. They looked sad but also a little hopeful. Lucas was almost confused on whether he was looking at his friend or a sad puppy. “Of course, man. You know we are more than happy to help. I’ll get up in a minute but I’d just rather if you left the room first”. 

Basile’s expression changed in seconds, from sad puppy to deer in headlights. Just what Lucas wanted, he smirked to himself. “W-what do you mean?” He could see his friend nervously pick and pull at the sleeves of his jacket, eyes no longer looking at Lucas but at the wall behind him. 

Grabbing Eliott’s arm and gently pushing it off, Lucas carefully untangled their legs as he sat up in his bed, yawning dramatically and stretching out his arms. “I get we are close Bas, but I’d rather if you didn’t see me naked this early in the morning.” Lucas scrunched up his face as he looked at his friend, realising what he said. “Wait, ever. I don’t want you to see me naked ever”. He stared at Basile as his mouth dropped and he looked between him and Eliott, who now had himself curled up in the blankets next to Lucas. 

“You two did not!” Basile yelled, if the whole house wasn’t awake to feed the chickens… they certainly were now. “In my grandpas house, while we were all here?” he continued to rant as Lucas looked at him amused, laughing at his friends thought process. “Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know! Not even Daphne and I did!” He began to walk to the door quickly before looking back, “if you aren’t out of this room in 5 minutes Lucas, you are on picking up cow shit duties” 

Lucas laughed as the door slammed shut behind his friend. “Why did you lie to him?” Eliotts asks gently, his voice still raspy from the sleep that still has a heavy hold on him. Lucas looks down at him and smiles softly before shuffling himself down back into the bed to kiss his forehead. A kiss so gentle that if Eliott wasn’t awake right now, he wouldn’t have believed it happened. He smiles at him and shrugs his shoulders slowly, “it’s the quickest and most effective way to get Basile to leave the room. He would’ve stood there for hours until we got out of bed you know? I’ll get out in a second, I just want this first.” He moves his face closer to Eliotts, eyes dropping to his lips and he pecks them gently once, twice, three times. Eliott chuckles softly, bringing his hands to cup Lucas’ face before kissing him for a fourth time, this time not so innocently. Their lips moved slowly together as they breathe each other in, Lucas’ hands reaching to the back of Elliott's neck and pulling softly at the hair there which makes Eliott smile into the kiss more. Time stands still when he’s with Eliott. Nothing else matters but this moment right here. He sighs into the kiss a bit more as he feels Eliott slowly move his hand that was on Lucas’ face to his arm and slowly making its way to his hand that is cupping the back of Eliott’s hair. Pure morning bliss, Lucas thinks to himself. Maybe being woken up by Basile isn’t so bad after all? 

“Lucas!” Basile yells from outside the door as he bangs loudly on the wooden frame. “It’s almost six you asshole, I swear if you have fallen back asleep I will get Yann to kick your ass!” Lucas releases himself from Eliotts hold and sighs loudly, groaning as he looks towards the door. He takes everything he said about Basile back. 

“Go” Eliott laughs, pushing at Lucas’ arm to get him moving. “He will come back in here soon if you don’t and I still need more beauty sleep.” 

“Beauty what? Oh no, no, no! You have to come help on the farm too!” He whines and quickly grabs Elliott's arm and begins to drag him out of the bed. “If I have to, you have to. We are a package deal, didn’t you know?” 

Eliott rolls his eyes affentically, crawling out the bed and stepping on the cold wooden floors. “Of course, baby.” He walks over to the wardrobe quickly, sweatpants low on his hips and pulls a long sleeve shirt and one of his oversized hoodies over his head, making his messy bed hair even worse. “You will be doing the farm work while I’ll be helping cook breakfast.” 

Lucas joins Eliott near the wardrobe, throwing on the first shirt he sees. “You are not cooking. I’ve told everyone that there are no Eliotts allowed in the kitchen and to ignore all your sweet talk, begging and puppy dog eyes.” He looks over at Eliott who is now pouting at him. Fucking hell. “No, Eliott! You are not cooking, I don’t care if that's how you look at me all day.” Lucas refuses to look at him in the eyes. He knows as soon as he does, it’s over from him. 

“But Lucas, please! I promise, I’ve been practising. While you’ve been at school and I’ve had a day off, I’ve been cooking myself lunch and it hasn’t been bad at all! I even brought over my famous bacon and blueberry muffins to our neighbours as a peace offering! They were very thankful by the way.” Eliott looks far too proud of himself and Lucas has never wanted to not only kiss someone so badly but also pat him gently on the shoulder supportively, like yeah babe! Keep trying! Eliott kneels down slightly so he can look Lucas straight in the eyes, lips still pouting dramatically as he reaches out to play with Lucas’ hair. Dammit. Eliott knows he can’t say no to him and he knows exactly how to get his way. He never thought he would be whipped while in a relationship… but one year on and he still falls to pieces in Eliotts hands as soon as he looks at him in a certain way. 

He looks at Elliot's eyes and then notices he's starting to smile. It’s not a sweet smile. It's a smug smile. He knows exactly what he’s doing. “Fuck, you’re so annoying!” Eliott lets go of Lucas quickly, throwing his fist in the air, shouting “YES!” loudly and begins to giggle sweetly, swaying back and forth in some sort of victory dance. “Hey, hey! On one condition though.” Eliott stops his victory dance and looks over to his boyfriend. “Yann watches your every move and if Yann says no… It’s Yann’s way or the highway. Got it?” 

Eliott squeals loudly before running over to kiss Lucas on the lips. It's quick and sweet, maybe even a little messy because they are both smiling like idiots. Lucas loves every second of it. “Come on, chef. You’ve got a household to cook for and I’ve got a million and one animals to feed.” 

They walk into the kitchen to find the boys and girls sitting at the table waiting for them. Basile stands up immediately, lecturing Lucas about being on time and Arthur and Yann look two seconds away from feeding Basile to the pigs. “Okay, okay Basile! I get it. I’m sorry. Tomorrow I promise, I’ll be at your bedroom door at 5am to wake you up.” He rolls his eyes and looks over at Yann. “Hey man, can you please help Eliott cook breakfast?” 

Yann didn’t even need coffee this morning to wake up because the words cooking and Eliott in the same sentence is enough to wake anyone up. “You want… no offence Eliott but you want Eliott to cook?” Yann cringes. 

“Hey!” Eliotts whines as Lucas pats his gently on the arm. “It’s okay Yann, I told him that you are in charge and he can’t use any of his many recipes.” Yann looks spectacle but nods in agreement. 

The rest of the gang and the girls are quick to leave the house, listening to Basiles grandpa explain the morning routine to them. He looks over at Imane who is looking frightened as he talks about all the chickens that need feeding this morning. Alexia laughs softly next to her. He looks over to Arthur who stands further away from everyone else. Fuck. Arthur. He will apologize this morning, he's had more than enough time to think over his shitty choice of words and Arthur was right. The boys were there for him and he needs to be there for them too. Looking down at the ground he feels Eliott wrap his arms around him, kissing his cheeks that are rosey from the cold air. “I’ll see you soon?” He whispers, snuggling his face further into Lucas’ neck. 

“I’ll see you soon, mon amour”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Feel free to tweet me @alterelu and tell me your thoughts. Also leave comments and kudos here, it means a lot. I literally wrote this in an hour and it came out of no where. I haven't written in so long and it's not my speciality at all but it's fun! Enjoy!


End file.
